


Turn of Events

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [24]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Eskel (The Witcher), Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, I hate tagging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsterfucking, Mpreg, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Surprise Ending, Tags Are Hard, Unplanned Pregnancy, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Jaskier was truly starting to believe that this all was a horrible idea, he was filled with such joy that when Geralt had asked him to winter at Kaer Morhen with him and his family, ecstatic when Geralt had introduced him to everyone, that bubbly high feeling he got when ever he spent time with the Witcher or Eskel. A great deal of that feeling crashed into the ground when Jaskier found Geralt and Eskel pressing against one another, the two alpha’s growling and tearing at each other’s clothes.(I have this marked with rape/noncon because of Omega Heat attracting a Fiend. I just want to cover a basic just in case)
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Fic's [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunacosas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacosas/gifts).



> HAI~! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gift my darling Lu!!! <3 <3  
> I have such fun writing it!!
> 
> As always! If I have missed a tag! Please let me know!

Jaskier was truly starting to believe that this all was a horrible idea, he was filled with such joy that when Geralt had asked him to winter at Kaer Morhen with him and his family, ecstatic when Geralt had introduced him to everyone, that bubbly high feeling he got when ever he spent time with the Witcher or Eskel. A great deal of that feeling crashed into the ground when Jaskier found Geralt and Eskel pressing against one another, the two alpha’s growling and tearing at each other’s clothes. 

“Hmm? Oh yea, even if a bond can’t stick between them, they're pretty exclusive,” was all Lambert had to say about it when Jaskier had asked. The bard feeling absolutely foolish for even having the smallest sliver of hope that Geralt had invited him to possibly grow on whatever it was between them. Foolish bard.

All the more foolish was when the Witcher’s both approached him on separate occasions, asking for him help to make something special for the other. Jaskier could only gawk at them, mouth hanging open that the Witcher’s either chose to ignore or didn’t even see. 

“He likes the snow,” Geralt told him. 

“I want to get him out before there is too much snow and we can’t leave the keep,” Eskel said.

Jaskier was banging his head against a wall later that day when Lambert stumbled upon the bard.

“What’s up buttercup?” Lambert asked as he walked up to him, gently nudging his shoulder. 

“I never should have come here…” Jaskier whispered after Lambert had put his hand between the bard’s head and the wall. Lambert’s brow lifted high as he stared at Jaskier, licking his tongue as he pulled the bard away from the wall and into his room, pulling out the best in his stash. They drank all night, Lambert successfully getting Jaskier to the “I will tell you anything” level of drunkenness that had the wolf not only feeling sorry for the poor bastard, but also left a weird taste in his mouth and an overwhelming desire to punch his brothers.

Lambert learnt that Jaskier was an omega, hiding his scent so that he’d be able to study at Oxenfurt and travel with Geralt. The damn bard hasn’t even had a heat since first starting to travel with the stupid Witcher! That in itself alone was a combination of the most stupid, bravest, and self distructive things Lambert has ever heard of in his life. On top of it all, Lambert learned about the bard’s lingering feelings for Geralt, and the new growing ones for Eskel, the poor bard resigning himself to a life of watching his loves be with one another while he attempted to be happy with what he had. Which he was!

Lambert insisted that Jaskier crash with him in his room from then on, Geralt and Eskel growing tense every time Jaskier came around and smelling so strongly of Lambert. Jaskier was completely oblivious to it as he kept his head down and just worked at preparing something for them both to enjoy with each other, only asking the barest of questions. 

“The fuck is wrong with you!?” Eskel asked Lambert one evening when Jaskier retired to bed early, claiming he wasn’t feeling well.  
“What do you mean?” Lambert asked, taking a swig of his drink, Geralt glowering at him.

“Telling him to sleep in your bed? Not giving him a fucking choice?” Eskel asked, brow lifting. Lambert scoffed.

“Says the guy who asked him to prepare something for his mate-not-mate,” Lambert growled back, making the two other Witcher’s lean back slightly.

“You asked him?” Geralt looked at Eskel, brow lifted.

“Hey, I wanted it to be special. Who better to ask help then the man you constantly boast about his romantic wooing skills?” Eskel’s cheeks pinked, his eyes fixed on the table. 

“Hmmm,” Geralt smiled, leaning over and kissing Eskel’s cheek. 

“Ugh, you two are disgusting,” Lambert groused, slamming his mug on the table and shoved himself away from the table. 

“Oi, where are you going? I’m not done with you,” Eskel called after him but Lambert just threw his middle finger up over his shoulder.

“But I am done with _you_ , I am going to make sure the little buttercup is feeling alright! Not that you care!” Lambert snapped, Geralt and Eskel flinching as a door slammed hard enough to echo in the maina hall. 

It was a day after that that Jaskier told Geralt and Eskel that he was going to set everything up for them, not without the two Witcher’s trying their damndest to get Jaskier to talk to them, and left the keep with specific instructions for them not to follow for two hours so he had ample time to set it all up. Geralt and Eskel were at a loss, unable to talk to Jaskier about anything as the bard avoided them like the plague, Lambert not helping matters either. 

Geralt and Eskel were sitting at one of the long tables in the dining hall, waiting for time to be up for when they could follow the bard, when Lambert came in the room. A scent, not belonging to the Witcher, following him as he walked through the hall that had Geralt and Eskel’s head snapping towards him.

“Lambert…” Eskel growled.

“The fuck you want now?” Lambert groused, grabbing half a loaf of bread and not giving the other two much attention. 

“Why do you smell like an omega?” Geralt asked, his voice dropped low and gravely. 

Lambert’s head lifted and snapped to the side, staring at his brothers for a solid minute before pinching his shirt and bringing it to his nose to take a long deep inhale. The youngest wolf licked his lips, the barest hint of wildflowers and honey tickling his nose, and he looked back towards his brothers who were now on their feet and stalking towards him.

“Wh-what do you mean? I don’t smell anything,” Lambert tried, side stepping Eskel but ended up caged by Geralt. 

“Don’t bull shit me, Lambert, why do you smell like an omega?” Geralt dipped his head forward, breathing deeply of Lambert’s clothes. “Preheat, omega,” the white-haired Witcher growled, his eyes narrowing on Lambert. 

“Pre…? Oh, fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Lambert blinked, looking towards the main doors. 

“Lambert,” Eskel growled, his voice laced with venom. 

“Why do you smell--” 

“It’s Jaskier!” Lambert cut Geralt off, taking the other two by surprise.

“Jaskier? Bull shit, I’ve been with the bard for years. He’s a beta,” Geralt glared at Lambert, his lip pulling back into a snarl. 

“Yes, because we’ve never discovered a victim of a monster to be a different designation then what we are told,” Lambert rolled his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. “He hides his scent, you fuck brain.” 

“Hides his…” Geralt’s voice trailed off, eyes darting to the door. 

“That means he hasn’t had a heat,” Eskel said, looking between Geralt and Lambert, the youngest wolf nodding. 

“But why…?” Geralt didn’t finish the sentence, Lambert shoving the alpha away from him as his lips pulled back into a snarl. 

“Because he fucking loves you,” Lambert looked at Eskel, “and you, but you two are so fucking hot and bothered for one another that you can’t see it. Not to mention the fact that he won’t fucking say anything, claiming he’s happy with hwat he gets, to keep you both happy while he’s fucking miserable!” Lambert yelled, his brother’s stepping back a step from the young wolf.

“Geralt…” Eskel whined, looking towards his lover.

“I know, I know,” Geralt growled, running his hands through his hair as he looked about frantically.

“Well?!” They looked at Lambert, the young wolf fuming, “are you going to catch him? Or are you going to sit here with each others pricks up your asses?!”

Geralt and Eskel stared at Lambert for a long moment before bolting for the door, tripping over their feet and each other. The youngest wolf shook his head, sighing heavily as he watched his brothers. 

“Fucking morons,” Lambert growled, throwing his hands in the air before turning and headed towards the potions room.

~~~~

Jaskier sighed, kneeling in the snow, picking a great spot. He laid out a thick blanket, something enchanted to resist the frost or absorb water from melted snow, pulling out everything he’d gathered from the basket and placed it all in a messy yet organized fashion. 

Jaskier was half way through setting it all up when a sharp pain shot right through his body, making him hiss and shut his eyes tightly, breathing calmly as he waited out the pain. He had been feeling unwell the past couple of days, needing space from Geralt and Eskel even if being near them made it worse, he needed time. Time to think, to organize his thoughts, his feelings… it wasn’t helping. 

Jaskier finished setting up the small picnic he’d organized, grabbing hold of his basket and standing when another sharp pain shot through him, forcing him back to his knees. The bard’s eyes widened as he watched the ring on his right hand tremble and shake before shattering, the faint sun kissed colour of his skin pailed to a milky cream as a wave of repressed chaos came off of him in waves, the back of his doublet tearing open as wing spread forth from his back, bright iridescent blue wings patterned with blace edges spilling out and laying limply against the snow. Jaskier sat up straight, staring at his hands before they flew to his face.

“No… no, no, no no no,” Jaskier’s breath picked up, his ears slightly pointed now and features more sharp. His emotional turmoil, staying away from the alpha’s that he’d been pinning for, he’d somehow forgot to renew his glamour and take his herbs, he forgot about everything to keep himself secret. 

Jasker was so occupied with trying to think of a solution that the bard didn’t hear the heavy footsteps approaching from behind until it was too late. A loud roar caught him by surprise and Jaskier spun around just as a large fist came and collided with his side, knocking the bard to the ground. 

“Fuck… fuck!” Jaskier clawed at the ground, trying to get away, but something large and heavy landed on his back, no doubt that same hand that knocked him down, a low whimper leaving his throat as Jaskier looked over his shoulder just enough to see the large juvenile Fiend hovering over him. The beast panting heavily as it salivated, drooling all over Jaskier’s back and wings, the bard quickly covering his head as he swallowed down the moan in his throat. 

Careless! Stupid! He was so absorbed in his thoughts of trying to avoid Eskel and Geralt that Jaskier didn’t even realize he was going into heat and now with the large creature hovering over him, it’s arousal because of his scent rubbing against the bard’s clothed rear, Jaskier felt slick soaking into his trousers.

Jaskier’s mind was slipping fast, the musk of the Fiend sending his primal brain into overdrive, his heat coming on faster, harder, his hole clenching around nothing and desperately wanting to be filled. The bard barely had time to process what was happening, last he knew he was clawing at the ground and trying to get away while trying to keep a rational thought, now he was moaning like a bitch in heat. The Fiend had pressed its nose against the source of Jaskier’s delicious smell, right against his hole through his trousers, then hooked a clawed finger on the hem and pulled down, tearing open the fabric. 

Jaskier let out a weak groan as the cold hair hit his slicked hole, a full body shiver running through him, and suddenly there was a heavy weight pressing against the cleft of his ass. Jaskier’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as the large girth of the Fiend’s cock moved along his skin, thick drops of pre landing on his back. 

Jaskier screamed, whether in pleasure or pain or a mix of the two, as the Fiend angled itself just right and pressed forward, forcing the head of its cock into Jaskier’s slicked hole. Jaskier pressed his face into the snow as the Fiend’s cock breached his hole, the snow melting almost instantly from the heat pouring off of Jaskier’s body, clawing at the ground as he tried to gather some sort of strength to get away. 

It didn’t take long before the Fiend began to move, thrusting forward, ramming itself into Jaskier’s tight hole, growling and grunting in pleasure. Jaskier couldn’t stop the moans that were slipping past his lips, reaching down as there was an ache in his gut when ever the Fiend thrust forward, a loud pitiful whimpering making his whole body tense as his hand curved and moved, the skin of his stomach stretching out as the Fiend’s cock pushed as far into him as it would go. 

“What the fuck!?” Jaskier’s whole body froze, his eyes growing wide. His head whipped around, looking over his shoulder, a very loud whimper leaving him as he saw both Eskel and Geralt standing there. The Alpha’s looked disheveled, like they had been running for miles, their scents so strong it had a fresh wave of slick gushing from Jaskier’s ass. The Fiend roared its pleasure at the new slickness, thrusting faster, stepping down hard on Jaskier’s back to keep the bard from moving around too much. 

“Jaskier?” Geralt’s voice was a growl, but didn’t hole any heat to it, and Jaskier shut his eyes tightly as he heard the sound of footsteps walking around. “Jaskier, open your eyes.”

Jaskier shook his head, hiding his face in the snow as he whimpered pathetically, the sound cut off as the Fiend’s prick rubbed against a certain spot inside of him and the bard mewled. 

“Jaskier. Open.” Eskel’s voice held no room for argument and Jaskier opened his eyes, stray tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked up at the alphas. 

“Good boy,” Eskel purred, smiling sweetly, and jaskier whimpered at the raw affection on the Witcher’s face. New waves of arousal rolled off of the two alphas as they watched Jaskier, the omega’s cheeks flushed as he stared at them both. 

“Fae, Jaskier?” Geralt asked, his lips turning up into a small smirk. “Couldn’t have been something less extravagant, could you?” Geralt teased, making Jaskier whimper as his arousal mounted, even more slick pooling in his ass, the squelching noise that came from the sheer volume making the bard blush. 

“Mmm, so wet, thinking about us in there instead of that monster?” Eskel asked, his lips still pulled back into a grin that had turned cocky, his head tilted to the side. Jaskier tried to hide his face behind his hands, gasping as the Fiend pounded into him.

“Answer him, Jaskier,” Geralt ordered kindly, making Jaskier look back at the alpha with a loud keening sound. 

“Y-yes, yes, always,” Jaskier whimpers, the alpha’s brow lifting.

“Always?” Eskel asked. “Do you think of us when you touch yourself, Jaskier?” Jaskier’s face turned red, looking away for a second before nodding. 

“Of us both?” Geralt asked with a grin. “You’ve only known Eskel a few short weeks.” 

“You… you t-told me about him... “ Jaskier’s blush burned hard, looking away again as he bit off a loud moan when the Fiend’s cock pulsed inside of him. 

“Hmmm, what do you know, Geralt,” Eskel looked up at the white wolf, grinning, “your bard has had a crush on me for a lot longer than we were told.” Jaskier’s head snapped up, a low growl coming from his chest as he clawed at the ground.

“Lambert!” Jaskier snarled, his lips pulling back into a snarl, surprising both alpha’s as they looked at the bard. “He swore not to tell you! He promised!” Jaskier growled loudly, the angry quickly fading as the Fiend slammed its hips forward particularly hard, making the bard lose his focus.

“Shit… bard’s got some fire in him, doesn’t he,” Eskel said out loud, watching as the Fiend started to lose rhythm. “Not long now,” a feral grin appeared on the Witcher’s face, looking back at Jaskier, “then it’s our turn.” 

“Oh, yes, we will take such good care of you, little lark,” Geralt growled, a just as a feral smile appeared on his face, and Jaskier let out a low moan as he stared at his alpha’s, yes… they were his. 

“Been hard ever since I spelt you on Lambert,” Eskel groaned, palming himself through his trousers. Geralt came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the Witcher and ground his hips against the globe of Eskel’s ass. 

“So hard… we want you so much, little lark, you have no idea,” Geralt growled, making sure Jaskier was watching them before he nipped at Eskel’s throat, making the Witcher moan. Jaskier’ body reacted to Eskel’s voice, tightening around the Fiend and making the creature roar loudly, thrusting its hips forward and going balls deep into the bard. Jaskier’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth hanging open and tongue lolling out of his mouth as the creature began to spill inside of him.

“Holy shit!” Eskel’s voice barely registered. Jaskier could feel the skin of his stomach pressing out further, the warmth of the cum filling every space available in his guts, the Fiend panting hard and heavy over top the whimpering bard until it finally stopped spilling inside of him and pulled out. Jaskier whimpered as the large cock pulled out of him with a lewd popping noise, his stomach still distended even without the monster cock inside of him even with the gush of fluid that spilled from his still gaped hole. 

Everything happened fast after that, Jaskier falling limply to the ground as Geralt and Eskel rushed over to him, the omega’s heat sated for the moment even though he wasn’t able to finish himself, Eskel pulling a dagger out from gods knows where and jumping on the Fiend while Geralt quickly gathers Jaskier into his arms and holds the bard close while Eskel managed to fell the Fiend quickly, the body falling far enough away that it wouldn’t bother them. 

Geralt ran his hands across Jaskier’s hair, looking over the bard to make sure he wasn’t injured, licking his lips as he took in the bard’s new appearance. The iridescent blue wings sprawled out, covered with the creature’s drool and Geralt hand an undeniable urge to clean them off… so he did. He wiped his hand across one wing, cleaning his hand in the snow before continuing, wipe, clean, repeat, until Eskel came back and a low growl sounded in his throat, making Geralt look up. 

“That’s a good look for you, Jaskier,” Eskel growled and Geralt finally looked to see what Eskel was talking about, all the blood in his body rushing to his cock so fast he was light headed as his eyes landed on the rounded skin of the bard’s belly, slowly shrinking as more and more cum leaked from his hole.

“Fuck, Jask,” Geralt groaned, dipping his head down to rub his nose across the bard’s scent gland. Jaskier keened, his head tilting to give Geralt better access, and Eskel came up behind him to wrap his arms around Jaskier’s waist and help him sit upright. Large hands rubbing and petting the bard’s large belly. 

“Such a good slut, Jaskier, taking everything it had to offer,” Eskel growled in his ear, making the bard shiver and moan, “but you were also naughty. You didn’t talk to me or Geralt when he tried to have a conversation with you, did you?” Jaskier shook his head, tears spilling from his eyes. “No, you didn’t, now look what happened… our poor omega in heat in the middle of the woods, fcuked by a monster before his alphas could properly take care of him.” 

Jaskier whimpered and moaned when ever Eskel called him thiers, or they his, his body quivering as he tried to lean into every touch they laid on him.

“Poor sweet omega,” Geralt purred, kissing along Jaskier’s neck. “Do you want us to take care of you? Fill you properly like that Fiend would never be able to?” 

Jaskier moaned loudly, nodding frantically as a slur of “please”, “alpha”, and “need you” spilled from his mouth. Geralt and Eskel growling in satisfaction and they quickly ripped open their trousers to let their cocks spring free, both alpha’s sighing in satisfaction as the pressure lifted from the sensitive members. Eskel reached down, shoving his fingers into Jaskier’s hole and making the bard whimper.

“Fuck, he’s so loose. Geralt, we could…” Eskel trailed off, letting out a low and filthy moan as Geralt reached about to see what the big deal was, growling so loud the sound made his chest vibrate. 

“Jaskier, we could both go inside you. At the same time,” Geralt growled, grinning at the pleading that spilled from the bard’s mouth. “You want that? To feel both of us inside you? Fill you up so full that you become pregnant with our pups?” Geralt asked, mouthing a kiss against Jaskier’s jaw as the bard’s eyes rolled into the back of his head for a second time.

“We could both bite you, right here,” Eskel said, mouthing at Jaskier’s scent gland, “one on either side, high enough that you can't cover it, show everyone who you belong too,”” Eskel purred, the bard’s hole releasing a gush of slick over the Witcher’s fingers. “Keep you round with our pups just for good measure,” Eskel added, grinning as Geralt now groaned in sync with Jaskier.

“Please, please, please,” Jaskier begged, “I want it, want you, want your knots, your pups” Jaskier babled, panting hard as he tried to grind his hips against their fingers. “Want everything, with you, want you, want both,” Jaskier begged, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, “love you, love both, want both,” Jaskier whimpered, looking between Geralt and Eskel as the two alpha’s growled in approval, shoving their fingers in deeper before pulling them out entirely.

Jaskier barely had time to whimper at the loss of something inside of him before he felt Eskel shift about and position himself better, two thick cocks sliding their way into his cum and slick dripping hole. Jaskier sighed as his head fell to the side, his hands coming around to hold his belly as he felt so full, Geralt and Eskel’s hands joining his as they massaged his descended skin. 

“So beautiful,” Eskel purred, hooking his knees over Geralt’s and tested his movement while Geralt dug his heels into the ground and did the same, moving as one as they thrust into the bard. 

“Wonderous omega,” Geralt growled, laying open mouth kisses across Jaskier’s neck and shoulder. The bard mewled as he bounced on their cocks, being filled so completely by his alpha’s, his arms curving around his belly as he could feel everything sloshing with each thrust of the Witcher’s. 

Geralt, Eskel,” Jaskier moaned, not knowing which way to lean as he had one Witcher on each side of him, panting as his pleasure coiled tight in his stomach. With nothing holding them down, Jaskier’s wings spread out wide, Eskel and Geralt both staring at them in awe as the slowly fading sun shimmered off the blue, making them look almost metallic, reflecting off the snow.

“Fuck,” Geralt growled, taking in the sight of his bard, bouncing along their cocks. The Witcher’s grip on Jaskier’s legs tightening as his knot started to inflate, he could feel Eskel’s doing the same, pressing Jaskier down hard onto their girths as their knots got larger and larger, filling Jaskier’s hole more and more until the bard was choking on his breath from the pressure, his head thrown back as he ground his hips down. 

Eskel growled loudly, reaching out and barely touched Jaskier’s cock and the bard was spilling all over their laps, his hole somehow getting impossibly tighter despite the fact he was just fucked out by a monster cock, literally, and both alpha’s howled and snarled as their knots popped, pressing against each other, and they spilled inside of Jaskier’s willing body. 

Jaskier moaned, his stomach filling out just that little bit more again as the Witcher’s pumped him full. The alpha’s trembling and nosing at Jaskier’s neck, finding that right spot, and sinking their teeth into the bard's neck, Jaskier howled. The bard’s body tightening around them, milking more of their release from them, as he had a dry orgasm, thighs trembling. 

“We… we should,” Eskel panted, trying to catch his breath, overwhelmed by both the tightness around his cock and the newly forming bond between him, Jaskier, and even Geralt. “We should get to the keep, s’not safe here,” Eskel breathed against Jaskier’s neck, the bard barely able to keep his eyes open. 

“Y-yea… right after, our knots,” Geralt panted, Eskel nodding his agreement. The alpha’s nosed at Jaskier’s neck, licking at their bites on his skin, loving how he still trembled with their touch. When Jaskier’s wings dropped and his body slumped against Geralt, the alpha’s frowned.

“Jaskier?” Geralt gently shook him.

“Jask?” Eskel leaned forward, staring at the bard for a moment then smiled. “He’s asleep,” Eskel said, looking to Geralt. The Witchers laughed quietly, petting every part of Jaskier they could reach, paying specific attention to his belly, until their knots finally shrunk enough to slip out. 

Eskel tucked himself into his trousers then gathered Jaskier into his arms while Geralt did the same, holding the bard in such a way that he and Geralt worked together to clean out as much cum out of Jaskier’s body as possible, working until the bard’s stomach was once again a flat plane. Eskel carried Jaskier back to the keep, covering the bard in the blanket he set up for the picnic, the two alpha’s only needing to give Lambert a single glance and what ever smart comment that was about to come out of his mouth died on his tongue. 

They spent the remainder to Jaskier’s heat in Geralt’s room, fucking into the bard and making sure that he was well taken care of and satisfied. The Witcher’s baring new bites on their neck from their omega at the end of the week that no one dared make a smart comment about. 

Winter passed by quickly after that, Jaskier spending every waking hour attached to either Geralt or Eskel at the hip, except of course for the times that Vesemir put the bard through every test imaginable to prove that he wasn’t a threat and truly meant what he said when he said “I love you” to Geralt and Eskel. By time Vesemir was done, fully accepting of the fae being in their lives, Jaskier started to get sick. 

Geralt or Eksle always found the bard bent over and puking into a bucket and after about a week of it they were starting to get worried. 

“Yennefer will be here soon to drop off some supplies, we can have her look,” Geralt said one evening when they were in bed, the sour turn of Jaskier’s scent making the alpha’s choke. 

“Nothing bad, Jaskier, we promise. We will keep you safe,” Eskel rubbed Jaskier’s back until the bard finally relaxed enough to sleep. Eskel smacked Geralt over the head. 

Jaskier revealed that sorcerers and sorceresses hunted fae down to dissect and use their parts for materials, the whole reason behind why he’s never liked Yennefer, and Geralt immediately felt horrible for even bringing up the sorceress’s name and spent the next week pampering Jaskier like he deserved. 

Jaskier shared halfway through the week that he hated how drained he felt, normally he would have more chaos, be able to recloak himself so he didn’t have to worry about his wings, but he was just drained. He would have been able to figure out what was wrong himself if he didn’t feel so horrible and it was annoying him.

When Yennefer finally arrived, she took one look at the bard, her brow lifting. 

“Oh, that’s why you didn’t need my help with the djinn wound,” she grinned, tilting her head at Jaskier and looking him up and down, her gaze pausing on Jaskier’s neck as she saw the mating bites, then on his belly. “You’re pregnant?” 

Jaskier spewed his mouthful of water all over Lambert, the poor Witcher sitting directly across from the bard, and all heads whipped to the sorceress. 

“Excuse me?” Jaskier asked, his brow lifted high.

“You’re… pregnant?” she said again, looking between all of them. 

“Pregnant,” Eskel echoed.

“Preg…” Geralt looked to Eskel then at Jaskier, the wolves looking utterly stunned before they were on their feet and gathered Jaskier up in their arms and hugging the bard close to them, kissing him senseless.

“You’re amazing, Jaskier!” Geralt said, smiling wide despite the inner turmoil he was having. It would all be dealt with later, details worked out, feelings, conversations that probably needed to be had. 

“Wondrous, bardling,” Eskel purred, kissing Jaskier’s ear. Their hands all coming to rest on Jaskier’s stomach.


End file.
